Small Treasures
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: So, this is more lemon. No plot, if you're into that. I don't think I can say the F-word in a summary... XD READ IT! Lemom, PWP, I don't know what else. OOC, a little. I'm pretty sure its done, it may need to be revamped. Let me know!


Agito's morning was pretty uneventful. He got up at the crack of dawn, being careful to leave the bed slowly as to not wake Ikki. They had been sleeping together for only about two weeks, in more ways than one. Akito tried to get all the way once, but he was too scared and Agito took over. And found out he loved it. Ikki was up for basically anything, as long as it didn't involve anyone else. Agito was perfectly fine with that, he didn't like any of those other pussies anyway. So after walking around the house aimlessly in the dim light for an hour, the greatest idea he had ever thought of (involving sex) hit him. He ran back to Ikki's room, leaning over him with a creepy leer on his face.

"Lets fuck as many times in an hour as we can," said Agito, his eyes wild with excitement. Ikki groaned and rolled over to face his lover, his eyes still closed and a frown plastered on his face. "What?" he mumbled, still half asleep. Agito growled, taking Ikki's hand and pulling him roughly. "Ow, fuck!" yelled Ikki, his eyes open now. "I said, stupid bitch, you should fuck me until I bleed. Or until the end of the hour. Whichever comes first. Or do you not want this, asshole?" Ikki smirked, taking his hand out of Agito's and putting it on the back of his head, slamming it into the pillows infront of him. "Whatever, shitface. I'll fuck you so- mmph!" Ikki didn't get to finish his sentence, Agito had pulled up and pushed him down on his back, bringing their mouths together in a painful kiss. Agito was the most masochistic person Ikki had ever met; whenever they had sex, he would insist on being bruised and bitten. Ikki didn't mind, since he knew that Agito was a twisted little fuck, but he always apologised to Akito later. The other half was never mad, only happy that Agito was happy. Or, less enraged.

Agito pulled away, pulling off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt before leaning close to his lover. Ikki was panting already, struggling to get his own pants off while laying down. "Tick tock, fuckface," said Agito, getting off the bed and dissapearing down the hall. Ikki hoped to God that none of the girls was awake, or Agito just might get raped repeatedly. By someone that didn't have nearly as much practice as Ikki. Ikki finally had his clothes off and was thinking about looking for Agito when the boy came back in, a box in his hands. Ikki took it curiously and opened it, smiling wildly at the contents. There were at least twenty bottles of lube, all different flavors and collors, lined up neatly and all unopened. "Where did you get this?" Ikki breathed, accepting Agito's chaste kiss when he got back on the bed. "Lifted it from the corner store. Those douchebags really need to get a camera or something." Ikki laughed derisively, dropping the box on the other side of the bed and moving Agito's head to one side so he could latch onto his shoulder.

"Fuck," whimpered Agito, entangling his fingers in Ikki's hair while his eyes fluttered closed. "I -fuck- checked the clock in -nmmm- my room. We only have -mmmph- forty five minutes left." Agito was breathing rather heavily at this point, pulling Ikki's head closer when the slightly elder boy sank his teeth into Agito's flesh. "Well I guess we should hurry this up then," Ikki replied, his voice muffled. Agito nodded absently, removing one of his hands from Ikki's hair and reaching for the box. He pulled out a random one -turned out to be raspberry- and untwisted the top, sliding two of his narrow fingers inside. While Ikki's mouth conquested upward to is neck, Agito took his two fingers to his entrance and circled around lazily, teasing himself. Ikki grinned, feeling Agito's pulse quickening under his lips. He left Agito's skin, kissing his cheek sloppily before finding his mouth. When Ikki bit his bottom lip gently, Agito relented and shoved both of his fingers into his ass. He muffled the scream that was escaping the corner of his mouth with his other arm, his fingers still in Ikki's hair. Ikki was exploring Agito's mouth with his tongue quite the same way Agito was exploring his velvet channel with his fingers, memorising every corner with borderline worship.

Agito found his prostate with one quick thrust of his fingers, his body almost purring at the feeling. "Ikki," he mumbled, most of it unheard because of Ikki's mouth still on his, but the older boy felt Agito's tongue move in a way he had watced it so many times and appreciated the mention. He gripped Agito's hip with one of his hands, making sure to press his fingers in to leave small round bruises when they were done. His other hand grabbed the lube bottle that lay forgotten on the night table and stuck two of his own fingers in, scooping out as much of the liquid-like substance as he could. He put the first finger in, his hand over top of Agito's, and helped his prepare himself. Ikki pulled away from the kiss, dragging his teeth across Agito's cheek and lifting his head to study the younger boy. His cheeks were flushed a rather fetching shade of pink, one of them was wet with Ikki's saliva, the other reddening further from Ikki's teeth. His hair was matted and tangled from not having been washed the night before. The patch over his left eye was as secure as it was the day before, Akito choosing to laze around and not do anything all day. It then had to be Agito who helped with the shopping (raged at the clerks until Ikki dragged him out by his shirt collar) and the cleaning (screamed obscinities at the floor and walls when they didn't get immediately perfect), which he did not enjoy at all.

Agito's neck and shoulders were littered with love bites, ranging from pink to dark blue in intensity. His hips were starting to bruise as well, finger marks like footprints darkening before Ikki's eyes. He then looked lower, to where Agito's red cock was dripping precum, the translucent liquid made his mouth water, but he wasn't ready for that. He looked to his and Agito's hands, three of their fingers thrusting in and out of the panting boy. Agito was at a loss for words at the feeling of Ikki hovering over him with his fingers up his ass, but when he looked over Ikki's shoulder his eyes widened. "Ikki we have thirty fucking minutes," he hissed in a rush, his eyes watering in pain when Ikki added his second finger. Ikki nodded, still looking at their fingers, but when he looked up to Agito's face he pulled his fingers out. Agito followed suit, his hole twitching in anticipation. His eye was half lidded, dark and sparkling with lust. Ikki bit his lip, resisting the urge to thrust into the boy at that very second, instead holding Agito's waist with both hands, bruising there too. He moved his head down slowly, his eyes locked with Agito's, until his breath was ghosting over the boy's erection. "How much time do we have left?" he asked slowly, making sure his hot breath coated Agito's already heated cock. The boy looked confused for a moment, as if he didn't understand the question, before dragging his eye away from Ikki's and focusing on the clock. "Twenty five," he panted, hand still in Ikki's hair and pushing on his head. His other hand was in his mouth, artificial flavoring coating his lips as he gnawed on his fingers. Ikki smiled and complied, taking Agito into his mouth. Agito screamed in pleasure, his insides coiling hotly and threatening to push him over the edge. Ikki could tell how close Agito was to loosing it, so he removed his mouth to lave at the vein on the underside of Agito's erection, more precum spilling into his mouth.

Agito was moaning rather wildly, his whole body shuddering in blissful intervals, until he couldn't take it anymore. He tightened his hand painfully in Ikki's hair, signaling he was only seconds away from cumming. Ikki lifted his head just in time for Agito's hot ropes of cum to pour into his mouth. He swallowed most of it, but it was so hot he felt it burn a line down his tongue that left it devoid of tastebuds. Agito, on the other hand, was shuddering in completion, the hand that was in his mouth on his cock as he rode out his orgasm. He looked over Ikki's shoulder again- they had fifteen minutes. Agito smiled slowly, opening his legs and digging his heels into Ikki's back. Ikki gave the head of Agito's cock one last lick before he kissed his lover on the lips, sharing his taste. Agito grimaced; he was never one for tasting his own cum, but combined with the taste of Ikki it was bareable. The older boy slid into Agito carefully, watching his eye flutter closed and feeling his mouth being invaded by Agito's tongue. The boys waited for some kind of signal from the other, but when Ikki was silent, Agito arched his back slightly and slammed himself down onto Ikki's cock. They both groaned, still for only a moment until Ikki pulled Agito up by his waist and thrust further into him. Agito was trying hard not to keen at the feeling, but his moans were rising in pitch rapidly. Ikki was loving every second of Agito loosing control, knowing that his next orgasm would be the one that broke his bitch of a personality for a while. It always was, it was just a waiting game at this point.

With one final thrust at his prostate, Agito came screaming Ikki's name. The feeling of Agito's inner walls constricting around his cock sent Ikki over the edge as well, a broken moan drenched in pleasure falling heavily from his lips. As soon as Agito relaxed again, Ikki pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Agito on top of him. After sex cuddling was a weakness of Agito's.

Agito dropped kisses all over Ikki's chest, still moaning faintly at the feeling of Ikki's cum in his ass. Ikki looked up, away from the top of Agito's head, and at the clock. They had finished with a minute to spare, the hour not yet up.

"Shit," breathed Agito, his mind clearing the sex haze from his senses. "We only got one. Fuck." Ikki laughed, placing his hands on either side of Agito's head and lifting it to face him. Agito was smiling, and not an "its all for Akito" smile, or an "I'm going to enjoy killing you" one. It was a genuine smile of happiness, at the treasure that was the love of Ikki. And, as if on cue, Ikki said it.

"I love you, Agito." There was the tiniest bit of hesitation in his voice, just like the five or so other times he had said it, and usually Agito brushed it off with a "whatever" or a small smile, but this time, he decided to return the gesture. It was probably just the sex talking, but he didn't care. It was true. "I love you too, douchebag."


End file.
